Existing chairs with reclining backs often employ complex mechanisms to accommodate reclining motion, and such complex mechanisms are often expensive to manufacture. These complex mechanisms include, for example, separate linkages for the front links of a four bar mechanism, separate components that rotate with respect to one another about set pivot points, and/or springs used to resist reclining forces. In addition, chairs using traditional pivot points limit how the chair may move to a prescribed motion.